


[ART] For the Rainy Day

by ProfDrLachfinger



Series: Fanart [15]
Category: Preacher (Comics), Preacher (TV)
Genre: Blood, Fanart, M/M, Slash, venipuncture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfDrLachfinger/pseuds/ProfDrLachfinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I drew this for the super lovely and fluffy fic 'For the Rainy Day' because it was everything I needed after all those hurtful Jessidy moments on TV Q.Q This fanfiction is PERFECT and I love it so much <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART] For the Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laurie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [For the rainy day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442332) by [Laurie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurie/pseuds/Laurie). 



[ ](http://profdrlachfinger.tumblr.com/post/147959780220/proinsias-cassidy-jesse-custer-jessidy-for-the)

[ ](http://profdrlachfinger.tumblr.com/post/147959780220/proinsias-cassidy-jesse-custer-jessidy-for-the)


End file.
